


can't stand the thought of losing you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [80]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: and that's all the drabbles!:D





	can't stand the thought of losing you

"Don't do something like that ever again,"Kasius says, taking Sinara's hand to kiss her knuckles.

She's groggy from surgery but still manages to give him an utterly scathing look.

"Yes, yes, you're my guard." He drops his forehead against her hand, taking a shuddering breath."I don't want you stepping in front of bullets for me regardless."

"But -"

"I can't stand the thought of losing you."

His eyes are shining with unshed tears when he meets her gaze again.

"You won't,"she says."But I refuse to lose you, too."

He smiles and kisses her."You won't. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> and that's all the drabbles!:D


End file.
